Showers Part Two
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Harry hides in the shower while distraught and gets a visitor... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: Readers choice as to which year it's set in, although it's best if you think of it being toward the end of the year, just after the climactic action. This one is more emotional than the first installment, but don't worry, there's still smut!**

Harry stood under the spray of the shower, relieved to be alone, covered his face with his hands and wept, certain that the sound of the water would disguise the sobs that escaped his lips. He started when he felt air currents shift behind him, until Draco's familiar frame pressed against him from behind. Harry's gave a shuddering, relieved sigh. "Make me forget," he begged.

Draco sucked the brunet's earlobe into his mouth and gently bit down, causing his lion to let out another shuddering sigh. He licked up to the shell of his ear. "Do you have…any idea…how often…I think about you?" he asked, kissing down the brunet's neck with every few words, then sucked on the skin, deliberately giving the brunet a hickey.

Harry moaned. "About as often as I think about you, I'd imagine," he murmured softly, arching his hips back against the blonde's hard shaft. "So hard," he moaned.

Draco chuckled. "I always am around you," he informed honestly.

"Please," he whimpered.

"Let's get you clean first," he urged gently.

"Going to clean me up before you get me dirty," Harry joked, voice slightly choked.

"You're already dirty," the blonde stated. "I'm cleaning you up and then we'll have some fun," he corrected with a smile, nuzzling the top of Harry's head briefly. "Wash your hair and I'll do everything else."

"Is there much point?" he asked, rolling his head to look at the snake.

"You have dirt in your hair," he said flatly.

Harry snorted. He let out a breath and leant back against the blonde. "I didn't think I _could_ laugh," he breathed.

"It will feel better, I promise," he spoke earnestly, wrapping his arms around the brunet. "But first, let's get you clean."

Harry reached for the shampoo, lathering his hair, dimly aware of Draco's elegant fingers lighting tracing over his body, careful over sore spots.

"Feel better?" Draco asked as Harry rinsed off.

"Yeah," he breathed, attempting a smile.

"Now, let's get you into a better frame of mind, shall we?" he breathed temptingly. Harry's breath hitched and he offered his mouth to the snake.

With a satisfied tilt of the lips, Draco closed the distance between them, claiming his lion's mouth the moment he parted his lips, tanned hands soon eagerly on his body. He pulled back, smiling when the brunet tried to chase his mouth. "Turn around," he ordered. The lion immediately complied. "You are going to think about me, and only me," he purred into the lion's ear. "Is that clear?" An eager nod from his lion. "Say it," he ordered.

"Only you," he said breathily.

"Good," he replied, voice husky. He traced his fingers down Harry's back, his lion practically purring under his touch, until he came to the brunet's ass. Harry parted his legs further in invitation. "So eager for me," he purred, voice satisfied. "I think you deserve a reward," he stated, voice pure temptation and slid a slick finger into his lion's hole.

Harry gasped, the sound soon merging into a moan. "Draco," he breathed.

"I love the way you say my name," he purred. "Say it again," he ordered, withdrawing his finger to slide it inside again.

"Draco," he breathed. "Please," he gasped. "I need more."

The blonde chuckled wickedly. "So needy and eager for my touch," he purred adding another finger.

"Always," he breathed, pushing himself further back onto the blonde's fingers.

Another wicked chuckle. "Look at you, fucking yourself on my fingers," he purred. "What will you do with another finger, hmm? Shall we find out?"

"Please," Harry gasped. "Please, Draco, more."

The blonde nuzzled his lion's neck, sucking a mark onto the skin as he added another finger. "You take me so well," he cooed, crooking his fingers until he grazed the brunet's prostate. "Cum for me Harry."

His lion did just that. "My perfect lion," he cooed, nuzzling his neck. "Made just for me."

Harry let out a contented hum then shifted until he was half-turned toward the blonde. He wrapped his fingers around Draco's hard shaft. The blonde's breath hitched. "You don't need to do that," he breathed.

"You wanted me thinking of you," he breathed, locking eyes with the blonde. "I'm thinking of you, and your pleasure," he continued earnestly as he began to stroke.

He licked his lips. "If you want to," he breathed.

Harry grinned and quickened his pace. "I _want_ you to feel as good as you made me feel," he replied, eyes focussed on the blonde as he took him nearer and nearer the edge. He came with a moan, eyes dark with pleasure.

It took him a few moments to catch his breath. "Feel better?" he murmured lips quirked upward.

He nodded. "We're dirty again," his lion pointed out.

"Easily remedied," he replied retrieving his wand from the shelf and cleaned them with a flick.

He reached out to turn off the water and Harry grasped his wrist. "Thank you," he breathed cuddling close. "You reminded me I wasn't alone."

"You have more than just me who cares about you," he stated wrapping possessive arms around the lion. "But whenever you need me, I'll be there."


End file.
